Feast of Fabulous Wild Men
by bahjcb
Summary: After Male Watcher's Day, Derek decides to get even.


**Feast of Fabulous Wild Men Day**

When: Always January 12th

**Feast**—verb: gratify; i.e.: make happy or satisfied

**Fabulous**—adjective: extremely pleasing

**Wild**—adjective: in a natural state

**

* * *

**As they say, "All's fair in love and war." And, after Male Watcher's Day, Derek felt getting even with his girl was definitely in order. He knew he couldn't stand watching miscellaneous men flirt with Penelope all day, though, so his revenge would take another form. 

It only took a couple of Internet searches before he found the holiday. It took some careful thinking, however, before Derek figured out what to do with it.

**

* * *

**Penelope was startled as the soft petals of a rose danced across her cheek. Turning, she looked up into Derek's smiling face. 

"Hello, handsome."

"Beautiful," he replied before giving her a quick kiss. "This," he said, holding out a yellow rose, "is for you."

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Yellow means friendship."

"We were friends first, mama," Derek huskily replied.

"Yes we were," Penelope replied with a smile and a kiss.

Pulling back from her lips, Derek added, "Yellow is also for the promise of a new beginning."

Well, it went without saying that Penelope needed to give Derek a kiss for that reply.

"One more thing, baby girl."

"Oh?"

Reaching down, Derek grabbed a carefully wrapped box off the floor. "This is for you."

Grinning, Penelope took the gift. As she opened it, she said, "What's the occasion, sexy?"

Leaning back, Derek gave her a wide-eyed look of surprise. "Are you telling me that you don't know what today is, mama?"

Wracking her mind, Penelope asked, "Should I?"

"It's only my favorite holiday of the year!"

Stopping before pulling the lid off the box, Penelope leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your mother's birthday is at the start of December, Derek."

Laughing, Derek leaned forward to give her a quick peck. "My new favorite holiday, goddess. A holiday for just me and my girl."

Derek then punctuated his comment with a linger kiss.

Standing up, he added, "Wear that tonight, baby."

"Where to?"

"My apartment. 7 o'clock."

Penelope smiled as she watched him go. Alone once again, she turned back to the box. Pulling the lid off, she was surprised to find a beautiful, yet short and form fitting red silk dress.

Holding it up, Penelope said to herself with a smile, "Derek Morgan, what do you have planned?"

**

* * *

**J.J. completely forgot what it was she had come in to see her friend about when she caught sight of the red dress draped over a chair. 

"Garcia, where did you get this?" she exclaimed as she fingered the expensive fabric.

Turning, Penelope gave her friend a bright smile. "Morgan."

"Morgan!"

"Morgan," she agreed.

"Why?"

"I have no idea. Evidently it's all part of his plan to get back at me for Male Watcher's Day."

J.J.'s eyebrows rose as she asked, "This dress?"

"We're having dinner at his place to celebrate some unnamed holiday."

J.J. was silent for a moment before a large grin broke across her face.

"Spence! He should know what obscure holiday falls on January 12th!"

"Let's go," Penelope instantly agreed.

**

* * *

**"National Pharmacist Day," Reid answered automatically. 

J.J. rolled her eyes. Impatiently, she argued, "Spence, Morgan isn't going to celebrate National Pharmacist Day with Garcia!"

"Well, I don't know of any other holiday he could be celebrating."

Penelope narrowed her eyes at him as she said, "But, you do know what he's up to."

Reid shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Tell me," Penelope demanded.

"I don't know. Honestly," Reid assured them. "Morgan asked me to pick up some steaks for him on my lunch hour, but that's all I know."

"Steaks?" J.J. asked. Clearly she didn't believe him.

"Morgan was running several errands during lunch and didn't have time to stop by the store. He asked me if I would help him out. I said I would."

Reid stared back at the two blondes with a look that said he didn't know what to tell them beyond what he had already said. They nodded and headed off, but anyone watching them could tell they weren't satisfied with Reid's answer.

Almost a minute after the women left, Derek walked by Reid's desk and slipped him ten bucks.

Putting the money in his pocket, Reid replied, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

**

* * *

**Penelope ran her hands down her thighs, straightening her skirt one last time, before knocking on Derek's door. For some reason, not knowing what was going on was more unsettling that she dreamed it could be. 

"Wow, mama," Derek said with an appraising grin as he opened the door. "That looks even better on you that I imagined it would."

As she smiled back, Penelope could tell she was starting to blush, but there was nothing she could do about it. What she didn't know was that Derek thought it made her look even better.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Penelope replied as entered his home.

As Derek shut the door, however, Penelope flipped around and pressed her body against his, effectively blocking his escape.

Running one finger along his jaw line, she said in a sultry whisper, "I've been waiting all day long, hot stuff. What's this holiday we're celebrating?"

It took Derek a minute to realize that he had to respond. It was too caught up in the sensations that her body pressed against his was creating within him. And her finger tickling up and down his jaw, well that just made him want to kiss her.

Deciding that his response could wait until after he captured those ruby lips of hers, Derek leaned in. While Penelope wanted an answer, she was definitely for kissing and reminded herself not to let him change the subject.

"Um, mama, you do not know what you do to me."

"Oh, I think I do, stud," Penelope replied with a sultry grin. "Now, tell me what today is."

"Feast of Fabulous Wild Men Day." Derek punctuated each word with a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Penelope asked, "Oh, and how is this day traditionally celebrated?"

"Well, a fabulous, wild man finds his sexy, all-knowing goddess…"

"Um hum," she muttered. Derek was raining kisses down the column of her neck as he gave his explanation.

"And feast on decadent foods, like oysters and chocolate covered strawberries."

"And steak?"

Pulling his head up, Derek looked into Penelope's eyes with a grin.

"I see someone's being bothering Reid."

"You planned that."

"Baby girl, I paid him ten dollars to feed you that information."

Penelope's eyes narrowed in an angry glare, but she couldn't hold the expression long before she burst into laughter.

"I should be angry with you, Derek Morgan."

"But?" he replied with a grin.

"I'm too curious as to what we're actually celebrating."

Upon giving her a quick kiss, Derek replied, "We're celebrating the fact that we're together."

"Sounds good."

"And that I'm a fabulous wild man," he added with a smirk.

"Are you?"

"Um hum."

"I don't know, you seem pretty tame to me," Penelope replied, her warm breath tickling his ear.

Turning his head, Derek looked deep into Penelope's eyes before very seriously replying, "Only with you, baby girl. Only with you."


End file.
